Identity Lost
by ThePickleofLifex
Summary: With memories lost and identity not found, Autumn was desperate to find the answers to her past. But, she needed help from the rebellious chocolate loving blonde that would humiliate her, mock her, tease her and secretly love her no matter what. MelloxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my first fanficion ever!**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated! I would like to know what you like and what you don't like about this story.**

**I actually wrote the first chapter before, but my computer just broke down D: So I had to rewrite it on my family computer D': I hope that I get my wonderful baby back. ANDD, Tomorrows my birthday lol! (July 16****th****)**

**I hope you enjoy the story because I defiantly enjoyed writing the first chapter!**

**Luffles,**

**Julia :D!**

_**Bold Italics=flashback**_

_Italics=thoughts_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note and its awesome characters. As well, I do not own A Blue Star In Your Eyes by Jo'Lene Trover All rights go to the rightful owners.**

**

* * *

**Identity Lost-Chapter 1: What is now called "Home"

_Death is something that I have not personally experienced…yet. But, I know two people that have experienced death. They are my parents. They currently died in a car accident which presented them to their death. But, not me. God let me live longer. Though, I have suffered a horrible concussion, causing me to lose all my memories except for the incident. My identity is gone along with the memories. The police even said that they attempted to find my parents' identity and my identity through the license plate number on the car. Though, it was a fact that the car was hi-jacked because the owner did not look like my parents and even told them that their car was hi-jacked by an unknown criminal. Were my parent's bad people if they stole the car? Will everything about my identity be found as I go on through life?_

The young girl gripped onto Watari's elderly hand as they made their way to a large structure, on a rainy night.

'_Rain…'_

"_**GET OUT!" yelled the young girls' father.**_

"_**Daddy, I'm s-sor—" **_

"_**Don't tell me your sorry damn it!" her father painfully slapped her across the face. "I tell you not to read a book and what do you do? Read a book. You're just like your mother! Now get out and sleep on the porch before I get out the whip, you don't want to be whipped do you?" He flashed his rotten yellow teeth.**_

"_**Don't hurt her!" her mother shrieked from the top of the stairs.**_

"_**SHUT UP!" he screamed.**_

_**The girl stumbled out onto the porch, not wanting to be whipped and not want to hear her mother get hurt. The door slammed behind her. The rain was thudding hard. The strong wind caused the rain to whip at her face, causing her to be wet. She was cold and she wanted to run away. But, what about the wolves that are roaming the forest? It was either staying at the small cottage and dealing with her father or getting eaten alive by wolves. She didn't want to hear her bones get crushed in between a wolf's teeth. As well, she did not want to be whipped by her father. Getting eaten by wolves was starting to sound better to her. She could hear the sound of whipping and screaming from inside the house. She couldn't run. Her mother needed her more than anything.**_

'_What was this?' _The girl was confused as to what she had just thought of.

She ignored it and continued closer towards the large structure.

The structure was five stories tall with windows lining each floor. This is now what this young girl to call "home."

"This is your new home, little one." Watari appointed. His voice was gentle, making the girl feel comfortable for the first time in a few days.

Watari pulled out a silver key that unlocked the wooden door to the house.

Watari stopped mid-way of turning the door knob.

"This is what I call 'Wammy's House'" he announced as he pushed open the door to reveal young children pouncing around the foyer. They were running around, bouncing off the walls, screaming, talking, beating each other up and many other indescribable things.

They stopped as Watari and the young girl entered the foyer. The swarm of children formed a crowd around Watari and the young girl.

"My God! Must we go through this every time we get a new pupil?" Watari's voice showed a hint of anger and a lot of frustration.

The young girl scanned the crowd of excited faces.

"_**Ha-ha! Smells like she came out of a shithole and took a freaken dump!" said one of the girls who formed a circle around a young girl around the age of 8.**_

"_**Jesus, what a freak!" said another.**_

"_**Lord help us all for shitty smelling people!"**_

_**The girls laughed as they started pushing her from person to person.**_

'_**It's not my fault mommy and daddy can't afford water, damn it!' Is what she wanted to say, but she didn't. If they were the ones bullying her then it is better to not say anything.**_

'_A flash back? Is that what I had before?' _the girl thought, trying to fit the pieces of the puzzle together.

The rim of her eyes started to water at the flashback that just ran through her head. It wasn't a very nice flashback. The simple tears started to turned into hard, hiccupping sobs into Watari's jacket sleeve.

"Look at what you've done! Making the new student cry! Shame on all of you! Move back! I will deal with all of you later!" Watari scolded. His eyes raged with anger at the guilty students.

"I-_hic-_I'm sorry. I-hic-I didn't mean to cry." She hiccupped an apology.

"Don't apologize to these hooligan's. I do not blame you for crying."

Watari and the girl made it down the path of the children and turned into a hallway. The third door on the right was Watari's office. As Watari unlocked the door to his office, the children in the foyer started screaming and running around again.

Watari turned the doorknob and revealed an ordinary private office that you would normally see in a house like this; an oak-wood desk with a black leather office chair that seemed like no one sat in it for ages. A wooden chair sat in front of the oak-wood desk. Was that cobwebs the young girl found around the legs of the wooden chair? Behind the desk stood a floor-to-ceiling tall window, revealing the outside world. Around three of the walls there were also floor-to-ceiling tall bookshelves that were filled with books.

Watari circled around his desk, as if he were searching for something. Maybe a child putting a trap around his desk for a practical joke? Once he confirmed that there was no trap, he sat in the black leather office chair. His hands were folded on top of his desk.

"Have a seat," he offered the wooden chair in front of his desk. The girl did as she was told and sat at on the wooden chair

"Let me explain the program here at Wammy's." Watari started.

The young girl prepared herself to listen to every word he was about to say.

"Wammy's House is an orphanage for gifted and talented orphan's your age. If you do not know your gift or talent yet, then please do not worry. You will find it during your stay here at Wammy's House. The classes here are quite advanced, but I think you are capable of handling them."

'_How the hell does he know what I'm capable of and what I'm not? Even I don't know. I have no freaken identity or memory, making it hard to find out where I live, which makes it a tiny bit hard to find report cards and school information.' _She thought annoyed, but not showing her reaction.

"Here in The Wammy House, children are also studying hard to be successors of L, the greatest detective in history. He solved many cases that concern crime and justice. The children here use him as a role model."

The young girl tried to picture what the tall, dark and mysterious detective could look like. All she could picture was a young man with short dark hair, a beige raincoat and a magnified glass in his hand.

"Now, the children of Wammy house usually have an alias. Use the alias and do not tell anyone your authentic name." Watari warned.

'_Yea… that'll be kind of hard for me.'_ The young girl joked sarcastically in her thoughts, trying not to burst into a giggle fit.

"From this day forward, you will now be named Autumn for your auburn hair that looks like a leaf, floating through the air in the fall." Watari said, proud of his descriptive reason for naming her Autumn.

'_Autumn? What the hell? Why do I have to be named after a friggin season? Ha-ha! He must be high or something, especially that last sentence. He has to be high or something to think of something that poetic.'_

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I will now get one of our finest students to give you a tour." He said as he stood up from his leather office chair, making his way to the door and shutting it behind him.

Autumn noticed an annoying ticking sound coming from the grandfather clock in front of her.

'_7:45 PM_' it read.

Then Autumn's eyes traced over to the floor-to-ceiling tall bookshelves. She has been yearning to pick up a book and read. Especially a book that rhymes.

'_What were they called again' _Autumn tried to remember the name of the kind of book.

_**As her father was at work, the girl that was now called Autumn and her mother curled up on the sofa reading a book full of love poems. It interested Autumn to hear her mother's soothing voice read the words that flowed on the page.**_

"_**On the wings of an eagle,**_

_**My love for you flies.**_

_**Soaring higher and higher,**_

_**And touching the skies.**_

_**I reached up above,**_

_**And pulled a star from the sky.**_

_**To place it within,**_

_**Your precious minds eye.**_

_**To dwell there fore—"**_

_**The door flew open and there stood Autumn's father, his eyes landing on Autumn's mother with a book in her hand. **_

"_**Honey, what did I tell you about books?" he asked in a calm voice.**_

"_**Th-that they're a waste of time." She answered.**_

"_**That's why there's a T.V there. It's like a book with motion pictures. WATCH THE DAMN THING GOD DAMMIT!" He charged towards her taking her auburn hair in his hands and the book dangling in the other. He dragged her upstairs. Autumn's eyes bulged out, frightened and unsure of what to do.**_

"_**I'll deal with you later, little one!" He shouted from upstairs.**_

"_**NO! Don't touch her, DON'T—"**_

Autumn's brown eyes grew in shock as to what she had a flashback of this time.

'_What is with these horrible flashbacks?'_

"Autumn?" Watari tried to get her attention as she snapped back to reality.

"Oh… I'm sorry." She apologized.

Her gaze followed to a blonde girl standing next to him. She wore a black long-sleeved shirt and black pants. She seemed to be angry or annoyed for some strange reason because she seemed to be giving Autumn a glare.

"What a pretty girl." Autumn whispered, not knowing what she had just said.

The blonde's icy-blue eyes grew and the right eye started to twitch.

"I…am…not…a…friggin'…girl" the blonde said slowly.

Autumn tilted her head. She was now puzzled as to what blondes' gender was.

"Oh, you don't understand, eh?" the blonde said politely. "Okay, let me break this down for you…" he/she took a deep breath. "I AM A BOY! YOU UNDERSTAND YOU IDIOTIC—"

"Mello! That's enough!" Watari scolded.

Mello's teeth were clenched, his shoulders hunched up, hands in fists beside his thighs and face firey red.

It only took him exactly 20 seconds to relax and just go back to glaring at Autumn.

"Do you want me to take this girl-that-is-named-after-a-season-but-I-forget-which-season on a tour or what?" Mello muttered after a short silence.

"Her name is Autumn." Watari corrected. "And, yes, please do."

"Lets go then, I got no patience for this." Mello snapped.

As Autumn stood up, her leg caught on the leg of the chair, causing her to fall into Mello's arms. Her head hit his chest. His _flat_ chest. Autumn's arms were around his neck and his arms were around her waist. Autumn's cheeks were burning and Mello stood stiff. Autumn could hear his heart racing a hundred miles an hour. They stood there for a minute, unsure of what to do.

"Ah, young love." Watari smiled.

Both Mello and Autumn's eyes grew in shock and pushed away from each other.

"Don't talk like that! Got it old bag?" Mello exclaimed.

Watari pretended not to notice the insult that Mello said and returned to his black leather chair.

"Come on, Summer." Mello said pushing her out the door.

"Autumn." Autumn corrected him, yet again. She was trying to avoid eye contact as she passed Mello.

"Yea, whatever, I may as well call you 'Seasons' because they're all the same anyways." Mello said pushing past her.

Autumn's stay here at Wammy's was going great so far, isn't it now?

**The next chapter will be about their tour and dinner so, please stay tuned and watch Autumn humiliate herself :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Uhmm… I could explain why the chapter is soo late… :P Well… my laptop's system got fried D: Soo… I lost everything I either have to get a new motherboard or buy a new laptop. But the motherboard is…expensive XD So, getting a new laptop maybe the best solution. :P

Jeez, I'm a terrible author. I'm only on the 2nd chapter and I'm like… a week and a half late. Maybe more, maybe less… But, still I present to you CHAPTER 2 :D!

And I got my first 2 reviewers ^-^!

.xX: Thank you so much thanks for reviewing!

ellerose11711: Autumn is 8 years old so far Annd thanks soo much! And thanks for reviewing!

Yayyzz! Their awesome :D !

Soo, yea not the best chapter :P I rushed it XD I was trying soo hard to get it on FF. :P

Please review this chapter, I like criticism and comments

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. I only own my OC, Autumn.

* * *

"_**Education? For God Sakes!Who needs that? You got everything you need here; an average-sized house, food, a bedroom. If you got all this for the rest of your life, who needs education?" Autumn's father flashed a rotten teethed smile.**_

_**Autumn didn't want an education to receive a job and a high salary in the future. She wanted to learn History, difficult equations, to read and write poetry and stories.**_

"_**Besides, you know what school means. Books. And you know how I feel about books." His face twisted in disgust at the word 'books.'**_

"_**But, daddy—" Autumn's father picked up a jar of jam and chucked it, attempting to aim at her head. Autumn ducked, causing the glass to shatter on the wall. The red, sticky jam was dripping on the wall.**_

"_**Go to your room before you make daddy do something he doesn't want to." Even though he is red with anger, worry still struck his eyes. As if there was a man inside of this body, who is her real father, trying to conquer this angry man on the outside.**_

The thoughts raced through Autumn's head as Mello continued playing . She was now used to these flashback, but preferred not to have them.

Mello's dull emotionless voice bored Autumn to death. Autumn was so bored, that she wished that there were such thing as boredom to give her something to do.

"And this is a hall of even more dorm rooms and this is yet another playroom…" Not the kind of tour guide you would want.

"Now, Watari said that your room number was 510." Mello pulled out a chocolate bar and bit the corner off.

Autumn observed as Mello practically inhaled the rest of the chocolate bar.

"Poor chocolate bar, never even had a chance." Autumn added a fake sniffle at the end.

"Yea, I like, no, _love _chocolate, stop staring at me with your fishy little eyes." Mello chuckled.

"Well stop glaring at me with your big icy blue eyes. It looks like you want to turn me into ice any second."

"That's because I do. Why don't you shut your little—"

"Stop it ladies." A red headed boy walked around the corner and eyed Autumn.

"There's a lot of the Mattie to go around for all my… _women_." Matt flashed a pearly white smile and green eyes were still staring at Autumn through his tinted orange goggles.

"Who the hell would want a part of you, dipshit." Mello snapped.

"Damn, girls' got anger. Mattie like." Matt stepped toward Mello. Mello stepped back.

Inappropriate actions of an 8 year old, isn't it now?

"Just because I look like a girl doesn't mean I can't kick your ass." Mello lunged and tackled Matt to the ground, causing a man on man fist fight.

Autumn stood there frozen, not knowing what to do.

_**Autumn's father flinched at the sound of footsteps outside of their house.**_

"_**What was that?" he snapped.**_

_**Autumn's father turned on the front porch light and found a long bearded man with a red plaid shirt and blue jeans.**_

"_**What the hell are you doing on my land, old man?" Autumn's father snapped.**_

"_**Sorry sir, just passing through. My house is just on the other side of the forest and I'm just taking a shortcut across." He explained.**_

"_**Well, obviously you don't know what I do to people who step on my land." Autumn's father grabbed a shovel that was next to the door and walked toward the old man.**_

"_**H-hey, sir. I don't mean no harm I was just**_—" _**he was cut off by the beating of the metal shovel constantly hitting his head. He screamed and shrieked until he was knocked out.**_

"_**Hey, Lisa. Help me get this body to our garden in the back." He yelled for Autumn inside.**_

"_**But, my name is not Lisa." She whispered.**_

"_**Whatever just help me out here." **_

_**Autumn grabbed the ankles of the old man. His blood-shot eyes were opened wide and his mouth was hanging open, blood still pouring out.**_

_**Autumn looked away, trying to avoid the sight of the dead man and avoiding the fact that she is holding a dead man's ankle.**_

Autumn tried to ignore the flashback of her old life that she just had and focused back on the fist fight between Mello and Matt. She wasn't just going to stand there and ignore the battle like she did to the old man.

Autumn lunged forward and grabbed Mello's broad shoulders. She tugged him away from the red head.

"Wanna call me a girl again, douche bag?" Mello's nose started dripping with blood and Matt's eyes started dripping with tears of fear.

"Both of you are such immature children." Autumn let go of Mello and stood in between the two enemies.

"You sir." She pointed to Matt with her index finger. "You gotta suck it up and wipe away those silly tears. There's no need for tears when fighting an opponent. Get new fighting moves. Slapping someone in the face is so childish and stop acting like a ladies' man, it doesn't work. Especially if you mistaken someone's gender."

Matt's green eyes widen because he knew that everything she said was true.

"And you." Autumn pointed her index finger at the blonde." I had enough of you and your anger, your bratty attitude and your big ego."

Mello gave Autumn and eye roll and started to walk away.

"You see what I mean? Hey! Don't you dare walk away from me when I'm talking!" Autumn followed Mello down the hall. Autumn reached to grab his arm. He twisted to face Autumn and his hand flew across Autumn's face. Autumn flew sideways and landed on her hands and knees.

"I-I'm s—" Mello's apology was cut off as Autumn scrambled to her feet and ran the opposite direction, bumping into Matt along the way. But, that didn't stop her from continuing running.

* * *

"_495, 496, 497, 498…" _Autumn knew that she was getting closer to her room as she walked down the long hall for the mid 400s and early 500s.

She couldn't stop thinking about the slap that Mello gave her. Every time she thought about it her cheek would tingle where Mello slapped her. All she was trying to do was break up a fight and it just turned out that Mello gave her a slap for her efforts. Though, when she thought of Mello's worried face after slapping her, she could see her fathers' crazy face mocking her.

"_507, 508, 509, 510. Finally!" _Autumn was excited to see her new room and her new roommate. Her stomach twisted and turned as she knocked on her door. The footsteps got closer and closer. The white door opened and revealed a tall girl with black waist-length hair. She was wearing a black tutu skirt with a tight lacy blue spaghetti strap. Her black pumps were 4 inches high and her eyes lids were coloured with black eye shadow. Her eyelashes were obviously fake considering they were abnormally thick and long.

"Oh! Hello! I am so sorry, I was just playing a little dress up. I don't normally dress like this." She let out a cute giggle and moved to invite Autumn in her room.

"I'm Zelma. I know stupid name." she rolled her eyes. "Watari, always gives us weird names. His name is even weirder. The only one that's lucky to get a normal name was Matt." She smiled. "And you are?"

"Autumn." Autumn whispered. She blushed as she remembered that her name was a season which is even weirder than Zelma.

"Again, weird name. But, it actually suites you." She studied Autumn from head to toe.

Autumn knew that she was disgusted at her plain blue jeans and t-shirt look.

"So, I'm going to get changed. How about you look around your new room? Also, your dresser is already full of clothes. But, Watari does not have good fashion fashion. I'll let you wear something of mine later. Watari usually takes us shopping once a month and we just went shopping yesterday. So, you're going to have to wait 'til next month." Her lips twisted downward, trying to look sympathetic.

"Well, dinner is in about 15 minutes. Jeez, you don't talk much." She strutted her way into the room's bathroom.

Well, being slapped in the face by a boy and having a talkative roommate wasn't on Autumn's to do list today. But, what a strange day she had so far

* * *

A/N:

I know what you're thinking… "WTF IS THIS? SHORT AND CRAPPY CHAPTER!"

Like, seriously it was really bad!

I'm sorry D: I was soo eager to get this done. I luckily saved this on a USB key before my laptop died. Then I had to go to my friends' house to complete it and she was rushing me! My friend has something to say…

"Hellooooo children :D I bring you love 3"

Yeaaa she's a keeper :P

You're also probably wondering why I put Zelma in stripper clothes at their first meeting… you'll find out why in the next chapter


End file.
